1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light emitting diode (LED) package, a LED package substrate thereof and a lighting device having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) package having a plurality of bonding pads, a LED package substrate thereof and a lighting device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor devices. LED chips are mainly fabricated using compounds of group III-V elements, for example, gallium phosphide (GaP) or gallium arsenide (GaAs). Moreover, LEDs emit light by converting electric energy into light energy. In details, LEDs apply currents to compound semiconductors so as to release excess energy in the form of light through the binding of electrons and holes. Since the light emitting phenomenon of LEDs does not occur through thermo-luminescence or discharge-luminescence, the lifespan of LEDs can be longer than one hundred thousand hours. LEDs further include advantages such as fast response speed, small volume, energy saving, low pollution, high reliability, suitable for mass production, and so on. Thus, LEDs can be widely applied in various fields, for instance, large display boards, traffic lights, cellular phones, scanner, light sources of fax machines, LED lamps, and the like.
A conventional LED package 50 having a plurality of vertical type LED chips 52 is shown in FIG. 1. In a vertical type LED chip, two electrodes are located respectively on upper side and bottom side of the chip, so the chips 52 die-bonded on a bonding pad 54 are unable to be connected in series and have to be respectively wire-bonded to a bonding pad 56 for being connected in parallel, such that larger driving voltage is needed. In addition, under the arrangement as shown in FIG. 1, a bonding wire 58 connected to one chip 52 may cross over another chip 52, such that lighting efficiency of LED package 50 is reduced, and the bonding wire 58 having longer length is probably to be cracked and collapsed.